When I Had Paws
by Kira Hoshimi Misayo
Summary: When Kaiba is turned into a cat... what will happen when Yami takes him home? Read to find out!


**Whazzup, people?! This is an interesting fic here. It's based off of my bestie's dream, which she had a bit before I created my account. But anyways, this is only a oneshot (waaahhhh!) But that's because it was only a dream. I have had many dreams that I will turn into oneshots, and some may be up to ten chapters long! This one is not though. Sorry. But, enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

When I found out that scientist wanted to turn me into some superhuman, I thought they were insane.

It turns out they were.

They injected the blood of a cat into my blood, and some other things like a giraffe and a camel. I think an octopus, too.

But the cat... that was the important one.

One day, I wanted to try out my powers. So I did what any superhuman would do. I went into my kitchen, opened my back door, and changed into a cat. A tabby, at that.

I felt my body grow smaller, and my clothes grew too big. My brunette hair covered my whole body, and the black choker I wore around my neck became a collar. When the changes were done, I ran into the bathroom and jumped onto the counter, viewing myself in the mirror.

It worked. I was an adorable kitten.

I hopped down, and ran outside. I walked down the sidewalk, and people gave me treats and petted me. They even had the courtesy to keep their dogs out of my way, which they never did to Kaiba the human.

It felt great.

Of course, it _was _great until my rival approached me.

"Why hello, furry friend!" he cooed. I arched my back and hissed, although I sensed that I didn't look the least bit threatening. And I was right. Yami picked me up, and scratched my ears.

To my distaste, my instincts picked in, and I began to purr. _Shut up!_ I thought angrily. I ignored myself, and licked his hand. Ugh, it tasted like plastic and paper.

"You are adorable, little guy!" Yami said cheerfully. "In fact, I was thinking about getting a cat. Will you be my kitty?" I meowed what to me was "Hell no!" but to Yami was apparently "Yes! So please stuff me inside of your 95 degree Honda so that you can raise me like a kitten, master!"

"Great!" Yami cheered. He took me into his Honda, and we drove to his apartment.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind the mess." Yami sighed, embarrassed. He shut the door, and set me onto the carpeted floor. The carpet felt soft and cushiony under my paws.

Well, I never thought I would say that.

I padded around the house, exploring all of the rooms. There was only a bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen/sitting area. I lept onto a red recliner, and curled up into a ball, where I enjoyed a nice temporary catnap.

* * *

"Wake up, little guy." Yami whispered in my very sensitive kitten ears. I lept into the air, hissing. Yami laughed. He scratched behind my ears again. "Sorry, little guy." he said. "I didn't mean to scare you." I slackened my muscles a bit, allowing myself to purr.

It _did _feel nice, I'll admit that.

"Oh, little kitty," Yami sighed. I looked up at him with my blue eyes. "What exactly shall I name you?" he looked around the room. I tried to tell him that I was Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, but all that came out were tiny "meows".

"I know!" Yami said, his face brightening. "I'll call you Boss!" At first I was confused. But then, I realized that Yami had a small picture of me in front of Kaiba Corp.

Wait, why did he have a picture of me?

In his house?

Unburned?

"Yes, your fur reminds me of the CEO jerk called Kaiba. Your collar as well."

Well, that killed the small like I was just developing.

"But really, he's not a huge jerk." Yami sighed. "He used to be a cool kid, before his parents passed away." _He remembers the old me? _I think. "He was fun to be around, and he was actually pretty funny. But of course, all great things come to an end, and that loser Joey ended up becoming my best friend.

"But there are many days when I miss being Kaiba's friend. I mean, we both love to duel, we both love wearing leather, and even a bit more than that." My kitten eyes widened. Yami Yugi... former pharaoh... liked me?!

I mewled a faint, but warm, mewl. Yami chuckled. Then sighed sadly. "If only he knew, little guy." _Knew what?_ I thought curiously, but Yami said nothing more. I closed my eyes as he put me into his lap, and we both took a nice nap.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a door slamming.

And... sneezing?

"Yami, what the hell is that thing?!" a voice shrieked. It was Yugi.

"Why, it's only a kitten." Yami said, stroking my back.

"Why in the name of God did you get a cat?! I told you no!"

"But-"

"No buts! You are taking it to a shelter!"

"This is my house!"

"Then I'll just leave!"

"I guess you will!"

* * *

I heard bags being thrown out of the door, and a car speeding away. Yami came up to me. "That was Yugi." he said angrily. "I guess he's a bitch now, so you're my only friend. Well, besides Joey, but he moved to L.A. for a directing job."

I rubbed my head against his leg in understanding. When Mokuba had moved out, I felt the same pang of anger, sadness, and fear, rolled up into one big bottle of emotion. Yami then took me into his bedroom, where he looked at the clock. 11:55.

_Shit! _I thought. At midnight, my powers would wear off, and I'd become Kaiba again.

But I wouldn't have any clothes on.

I left them in my house.

"Boss," Yami sighed. I looked at him. "I wish Kaiba knew that I loved him."

My brain was screaming at me. It was filled with questions. "I love him more than I have ever loved anyone."

11:56.

"He's smart... handsome... and even kind of kind." Yami glared at his knees. He sat on the bed, and put me on the floor. "He wouldn't love me though. He has _Kisara_. Why would he want to come anywhere near me?"

11:57.

"Not to mention the fact that he has a company to run. He probably has no time for love."

11:58.

Yami was silent.

11:59.

He fell asleep, snoring softly.

12:00.

I felt myself morph into Kaiba. My fur fell off, except for the hair on the top of my head. I snuck out of the apartment.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and slipped on a pair of jeans and a purple baggy t-shirt. I looked in the mirror. _Ahh, good old me. _I thought, smiling. I stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, and almost choked when I saw sign on my front door.

It showed a picture of me as Boss, saying I was lost. My heart sank as I saw Yami handing people flyers, tears in his eyes. I went to go back inside, but looked back. I saw his emotion... true emotion. I approached him.

When Yami saw me, anger flared in his eyes. But there was something bhind that hatred... something unreadable. "What do you want, Kaiba?" he growled. "Unless you've found Boss, I'm not interested in whatever you have to say."

"Actually, I did find Boss." I say. Hope flashed across Yami's face. "Really?" he asked. "Yes." I say. I lead him to my house. "Wait there, and don't move." I say. Yami nods. I close my eyes as I stand in front of him, and let myself turn into the cat.

Before I knew it, I was, once again, Boss.

Yami gawked at me. I then took my clothes into the bathroom, changed into me, and put my clothes on.

I was just pulling my shirt over my head as I walked into the kitchen. Yami stared at me. Without a word, I went up to him, and kissed him.

Yami kissed back, his hands around my neck. "I love you." he whispered. "I know you do." I say as we gasp for breath. I guess that everything did turn out alright when I had paws.


End file.
